


Bred, Born, and Raised To Kick Your Ass

by Aarky



Series: Splattering Muses (Tommy-centric MCYT AUs) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Neglect, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, It's Tommyinnit what do you expect, Past Child Abuse, Royal Tommyinnt, Royalty, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Secret Identity, Swearing, Tags May Change, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric, War, War Crimes, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarky/pseuds/Aarky
Summary: So what if Tommy ran away from his castle in the sky? He tucked in his wings and fell from the heavens. He couldn't escape his royal blood for long though. When wars rip through Dream SMP he just might have to call upon old allies.---Royal Tommyinnit with wings because I said so lmaoTitle from Rät by Penelope ScottChapter Titles from other Penelope Scott songs
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Series: Splattering Muses (Tommy-centric MCYT AUs) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023561
Comments: 67
Kudos: 1238
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Prologue

So what if Tommy fled his castle in the sky. His parents and his people made it  _ perfectly  _ clear they didn't need him. He sat still for portraits and balls. He was not allowed to dance or make friends. So he spread his wings and fell from his castle in the sky. But I guess you need the full story to understand.

Tommy 'Innit' Iriswing was born on April 9th in his home Kingdom in the sky. He grew his wings at nine years old, and they finished growing when he was fifteen. Tommy was taught how to hide his nine-foot wingspan. He was secluded from the Kingdom to be tutored for his coronation. His parents were distant but polite to him. His mother would soothe his scrapes, and his father would praise his grades but nothing more.

At the end of the day, he couldn't bring himself to hate them. They did their best, but they didn't grow up with loving parents either.

So one night, in the cold autumn air, Tommy spread his wings and soared down to the rest of the world. He landed in a snowbank and quickly hid his wings as people shouted at him from over the hill. He scrambled up to his feet and raced off away from the people.

The falling snow nipped at his cheeks as he sped through the arctic tundra. At some point, he cursed the past him for choosing light clothes to wear. His simple leather boots couldn't block out the cold for very long, and soon enough, he collapsed.

His head pounded, and his fingers burned as he began to lose consciousness. His eyes were just drooping closed when arms scooped under his legs. He was picked up and saw a flash of green and red before completely falling asleep.

He was awoken by gentle hands shaking his shoulders. He groaned and slowly blinked his eyes open. He opened his mouth to speak but could only shudder as a cough ripped through his chest. The man who shook him awake rubbed a hand on his back as Tommy curled in on himself. The man slowly pulled him up and placed a cup of water into his hands. 

Tommy coughed again before forcing the water down. He shuddered and glanced at his surroundings. He finally noticed the two other people in the room. One stood leaning against the closed door, and the other sat in a chair across from the bed.

"Who are you..?" Tommy's voice was gravelly and broken.

"I-" The man sitting on the bed was cut off by the man leaning on the door.

"You stumbled into our land. Who. are. you?" The man leaned out of the shadows to glare at him.

"Techno, enough. I'm Phil. That's Wilbur." Phil glared at the other man before turning to smile gently at Tommy.

Techno only scoffed, and Tommy recognized the skull of boar sitting over his face. Wilbur seemed nicer but still standoffish.

"You..." Tommy coughed between words, "You look stupid." 

Tommy fell back into unconsciousness to the sounds of people bursting out laughing and one person sputtering angrily. He didn't dream and faintly heard people shuffle around the room he was in.

When he woke up for a second time, no one was in the room. The blankets were too heavy and too constricting. His breaths were labored as he threw the blankets off. He slammed the door open to a grand hall with the opposite side made up of windows looking out at a tundra. It was dark, and the moon was the only source of light.

The marble of the floor was ice cold and suddenly he was in his home castle. His memories of the grand hall of home melted into view, and he stumbled into the hallucination. He toppled down a sudden set of stairs and groaned as his head hit the cold tile. 

Black spots danced in his vision as Phil, Wilbur, and Techno stood around him worriedly. Phil picked up his head, and Tommy choked back a sob. Tommy was carried back up the stairs and into the room from before. He felt cool fingers brush through his hair as he nodded off.

This time he was pulled awake by someone gently picking his head up. He blinked away the last feelings of sleep and took the cup of water Phil offered. 

That was the day Phil realized he accidentally picked up a fourth child. Tommy was welcomed pretty quickly into the makeshift family, and even Techno warmed up to him. And when Wilbur was invited to go to Dream SMP, Tommy was allowed to tag along.


	2. You're not special for winning a game with someone who you know was never playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy realized he was either extremely intelligent, or he was a fucking idiot.
> 
> Chapter title from Lotta True Crime by Penelope Scott

Tommy realized he was either extremely intelligent, or he was a fucking idiot. He stood on prime path and challenged THE Dream to a bow duel. First to land a shot would win, Tommy would win L'Manburg's independence, or Dream would win the territory back. Even with all the training Niki helped him with, he knew he was no matched for such a sharp-shooter. 

On the night before the duel, he spread his wings for the first time in two years and flew to his first home. The dark night helped hide the brightness of his red wings. 

He landed on one of the outer islands and slowly snuck to the castle. Nothing had changed from the time he was there. The halls wound around and had multiple dead ends, but fifteen years of his life were spent figuring out those halls. He knew  _ exactly  _ where he was.

Slowly opening the door to his father's armory, he pulled out an old key from a bookshelf. He pulled a glass box from one of the shelves and unlocked it. A golden, ornate bow sat dutifully on the red cushion. A handful of gold arrows sat beneath the bow. He gently picked up the weapon and stood.

The door behind him opened swiftly, and Tommy choked back a yell as a maid and butler stood in the doorway. The workers shouted at him in excitement.

"Your Highness! You're back! You've been gone for so long." The maid rushed forward, and more people arrived to the room.

"Uuuhh... I can't stay. Send my love to my parents, but I really must be off." Tommy sputtered and pushed past the workers and into the hall. 

"That's the thing, your Highness. His Majesty Arthur and Her Majesty Charlotte passed away a night ago. The kingdom is in disarray, but now that you're here, you can rule!" The maid piped up sadly.

Tommy paused and shuddered before turning towards the group, "My mother and father are dead?"

The group whimpered before nodding sadly. The group looked tired and fearful as Tommy looked them over. He drew in a breath and racked his brain for ideas.

"Tell the people I have returned to take the throne. I will be back tomorrow night to discuss my rule." Tommy smiled softly before turning and leaping out an open window. 

He soared towards the edge of the kingdom with cheers rising from the castle as the workers waved to him. He plummetted over the edge and tucked in his wings. Just before reaching the ground, he unfurled his wings and landed. He was tucking his wings away with magic when a twig snapped behind him.

"Motherfucker- Who's there? I have a knife!" Tommy shouted.

Tubbo stumbled out of the bushed, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"TUBBO!?" Tommy screeched.

"I'M SORRY!"

The two just yelled at each other before Tommy shot a hand out to cover Tubbo's mouth.

"You can't say a word about this to anybody!" Tommy spoke quietly.

Tubbo nodded and moved the hand from his mouth, "I promise! But can I get an explanation?"

Tommy sighed and finished tucking his wings away, " I'm the crown prince for the Kingdom in the Sky. I ran away two years ago, and I became part of the SBI then I came here with Wilbur."

"Do the SBI know about this?"

"NO! And I hope they can continue to not know." 

The two spoke softly for a few more minutes before heading back to L'Manburg. They snuck in together and split off to their different rooms. He swiftly hid the bow and arrows under his bed. Tommy only got three hours of sleep that night.

Tommy woke up to Wilbur barrelling into his room with a battle cry, Tubbo hot on his heels. Tommy lurched up and threw his brother off of him with a snort. Wilbur ruffled his hair before pulling him to his feet.

"Niki made breakfast for the big day." Wilbur smiled nervously to himself before marching out the door. 

"I'll be out in a second, dickhead!"

Tubbo hugged him tight before skipping off himself. Tommy pulled a thin blanket from his closet and wrapped the bow and arrows. He wanted to hide them for as long as he could, the runes on the weapon palpable to anyone who recognized them.

He changed into his uniform and stumbled out of his room with a small smile on his face. His shoulders ached from such a quick wing tucking last night, so he groaned as he sat down. Niki placed a plate in front of him, and he could feel the stares at the wrapped weapon he placed gently on the table.

Wilbur sat down at the end of the table, "So, Tommy. What's with the mystery parcel?"

Tommy swallowed, "It's the bow I'm going to use today, Wilbur."

The room was bathed in uncomfortable silence as the reminder of the duel swept through. Fundy took a sip of water, Niki shifted in her chair, Tubbo glanced between Tommy and Wilbur, and Wilbur only stared at Tommy. Tommy ignored the looks.

"I'll be fine, Wilbur. I'm too much of a big man for Dream's puny arrows."

The mood lightened a little as Tubbo and Wilbur chuckled. Once everyone was finished, Fundy and Niki cleaned up as Wilbur, Tubbo, and Tommy prepared for the duel.

Tubbo placed the potions he had in a bag and took the bandages Wilbur had grabbed. Tommy didn't want to think about the implications. When the sun was high at noon, the small group heading for the docks.

They arrived to find the Dream Team, Punz, and Eret already there. Both parties set up, and Tommy and Dream took their places on the wooden docks. Tommy was blank-faced as he let the fabric fall away from the bow and arrows. The bow was ornate and four feet long. It looked more brittle than it actually was.

Tommy was glad no one in DSMP recognized the magic around the weapon.

Dream and Tommy stepped up to each other and turned, so they were back to back.

1.

Tommy took a step.

2.

Tommy prayed for forgiveness.

3.

Tommy wished his parents were alive.

4.

Tommy thanked them for all they had done.

5.

Tommy wished his parents a safe journey to the afterlife.

6.

Tommy cursed his stupidity to flee his kingdom.

7.

Tommy clutched his bow.

8.

Tommy prayed for freedom.

9.

Tommy didn't think.

10.

Tommy let go.

At the shout of ten, both parties whipped around to draw an arrow back. Dream let his go first, and Tommy felt it clip his invisible wings but ultimately miss by two feet. Drawing his arm back, Tommy let out a breath. A streak of gold pierced Dream's shoulder as the arrow hit its mark. There was silence.

Then glorious shouting. Wilbur barreled into Tommy and sobbed into his shoulder. Tubbo joined the hug alongside Fundy and Niki, and together they celebrated the freedom of their new country. 

Two days later, Wilbur announced the first L'Manburg election. Jschlatt arrived to endorse POG 2020, but he made his own party to run in spite of Wilbur. Excitedly, Wilbur did as much as possible to get supporters. Tommy, regrettably, did not help in endorsing POG 2020 as much as he could have.

He was constantly running between the skies at night and helping around L'Manburg during the day. He helped around his Kingdom and begun the preparations for his coronation. One night as he was returning to L'Manburg, he realized he was going to have to tell the DSMP he was leaving to rule a country.

"How the fuck am I gonna tell these assholes-" Tommy whispered to himself in shock as he laid down that night.

Another thing he realized is that Wilbur was very obviously getting stressed from all the pressure running POG 2020 alone. So the next morning he paused the trips to help Wilbur run the campaign.

It was all for nothing though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO UMMM. This AU probably seems really weird but I was thinking of AU ideas and I was just like; I really like secret royalty AUs BUT WHAT IF IT HAD WINGS AND WAS TOMMY. I show very obvious Tommyinnit favoritism. You cannot stop me. Two chapters in one day? Maybe it'll be three OwO? I'm hyperfixating luv. Happy turkey day to some people and a happy day of no importance to the rest of the world.  
> SORRY FOR MISTAKES GRAMMARLY IS JUST AS UNRELIABLE AS MY OWN DUMB BRAIN.  
> Also, I love all the comments I'm sorry I just don't know how to respond to them!! My inbox pings and I immediately get worried at human interaction. Comment all you like, I love all of you in the vague way someone can love a stranger.
> 
> Word count: 1,337


	3. In my defense I wasn't supposed to be around this long, so...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His subjects would listen, hopefully.

Tommy sent one letter before it all went to shit. It was to his home kingdom. He knew the moment Schlatt stepped onto the stage to hear the election results; he wasn't going to walk away the vice president of L'manburg. 

Instead, he fled L'manburg as a banished war criminal. He watched as an arrow crunched into Wilbur's shoulder. That only propelled him to shove Wilbur forward and out quicker. 

They stumbled upon an empty ravine and ended up setting up their base in the depths. Tommy hoped the sound of dripping water hitting rocks wouldn't make him go insane.

Dressing Wilbur's wound, Tommy prayed the letter he sent to his royal advisors was enough to soothe their worries about him disappearing again.

Tommy shouldn't have been surprised when Techno showed up. He heard Wilbur scratching away at parchment at the late hours. He was more heartbroken about the fact Techno responded to Wilbur's single letter and not to the multiple Tommy had sent. Thinking more about it, Phil didn't reply to the notes anymore.

He brushed past Techno with a glare and almost smirked at the confusion painting his older brother's face. He stepped back into his room to pull his bow out from its hiding space. Dust blanketed the ornate wood and was effortlessly removed by Tommy brushing his fingers against the carvings.

Tommy was exhausted and slowly going insane from the ravine. His wings ached, and his feathers brushed uncomfortably against the stone. It had been almost a year since his last preening, so his feathers sat bent and bruised under magic.

A thump sounded from deep in the ravine, and Tommy could hear Wilbur growling to himself as he stomped through. Tommy quickly curled away from the door. He missed the old Wilbur, the brother who didn't glare, shout, and belittle him when he messed up. He missed the Wilbur who would laugh with him and play with him.

Wilbur was slipping; he could tell.

Techno was made of bloodlust, and Tommy didn't know if he could trust his older brother anymore. The brother who beat him black and blue and only told him to  _ leave it in the pit. _

Paranoia wasn't a new emotion. As Tommy fled his first home, he was bathed in it. He shouldn't think of that place; it will only remind him of mom and dad.

When Techno and Wilbur started talking about blow Manburg up, Tommy knew he had to run. Be a coward just like he was before. But this time, maybe, he could leave and return with help. Phil was too far away, and the Business Bay broke up years ago.

But maybe his people, who have been isolated for so long, would like to see the ground. He could find a way to move his people to the surface and be closer when he ultimately must rule. So that afternoon, he spread his wings and soared home to rally his troops for the 16th of November.

** A Finale for the Ages. **

Surprisingly, his people were easily persuaded to take the final stand. The people who prayed day and night wanted revenge on the men who scarred their prince. They decided to fight before his speech to them just at the sight of his hundred of scars from battle.

It took hours to have everyone prepared for battle. Men and women stood at the edge of the islands draped in netherite armor. They had sent out teams to do collecting from all over. Scouts went to the nether, surrounding islands, The End, and farther out islands.

Tommy soothed their worries about the flight down, and as the sun rose on the morning of The Finale, Tommy had no worries. They kept to the clouds, and as he entered the SMP boundaries, his communicator lit up.

_ Philza has joined The Game _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was reading back on the notes for the last chapter and..... I was most defiantly sleep deprived. Anyway, you all are the best!! Tommy's wings were based on a red cardinal and he has a 9-foot wingspan. Why a cardinal? 1. Red 2. The symbolism I guess?? Shorter chapter than usual sorry.
> 
> Word count: 643


	4. And I wanna tear this fascist milky way apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

A day later, Wilbur stood in front of the button as the SMP around him fell apart. He wasn't alone for very long as his father gently stepped into the room. Wilbur turned slightly to glance at his father.

"Phil." Wilbur's voice was raspy.

"Mhmm..."

"Do you know what this button is?"

"I do." Phil took a step.

"You know... Eret used to have a saying." Wilbur turned away.

Phil took another step, "Wilbur, stop."

"It was never meant to be."

Wilbur shot a hand out and slammed down the button. He leaned on the wall to hear the glorious sound of TNT hissing.

But nothing happened.

A hush fell over the battlefield at Wilbur's angry scream. He and Phil came barreling out of the tunnels, and the group watched in morbid fascination as Wilbur screamed at them.

"WHO!? WHO RUINED IT!?" Wilbur shrieked and glared at the people of the SMP.

But they didn't answer.

The only thing that did was the quiet hum that bathed the battlefield. The sounds of marching accompanied the slowly increasing sound of humming.

" _ Far over.. the misty mountains cold." _

On the hill that overlooked the entire battlefield sat a boy on his skeleton horse. The young boy they once thought of as foolish sat regally draped in golds and reds. A crown sat beautifully on his head to some and uncomfortably to others.

" _ To dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away, ere break of day."  _

" _ To find our long-forgotten gold."  _ Tommy slowly unfurled his bright red wings and stared out across the battlefield.

The song picked up as hundreds of voices joined the choir. Two men stood holding giant flags made of golds, purples, reds, and whites. Soldiers came marching over the hills and stood in support of their ruler. 

" _The fire was red, it flaming spread; The trees like torches blazed with light_ "

Tommy maneuvered his horse onto the battlefield and halted his soldiers from continuing their march. The song quieted by continued nonetheless. He dismounted and stood before the people he saw as a family not that long ago.

"If you had asked that two days ago, I might have apologized. But I am no longer sorry for saving lives you view as lesser." Tommy glared down at his brothers and father.

"Tubbo, if you would."

Tommy turned to Tubbo, who stood on the outskirts of the battle. He and Niki rushed out onto the field and dropped four crates labeled explosives behind Tommy.

On the edges of his vision, he could see Schlatt, Techno, and Dream stare in disbelief. Techno stumbled over to Phil and placed a hand on his father's shoulder. Dream only stared from afar but slowly raising a hand to move his mask aside to stare at the army behind Tommy. Schaltt hefted his sword.

Tommy placed a hand on Wilbur's shoulder, "I'm sorry for leaving you when you were so fragile. I will not blame myself for your downfall."

"You need help, though, and blowing up a country because you don't like the guys running it is a bit much."

Wilbur snorted and tugged Tommy into a hug, "You have so much to explain, you bitch."

Before Phil could walk over to his other sons, Schlatt had beat him to them. But not for a good reason. Schlatt pulled his arm back and raised his sword to slice down on Tommy. 

Tommy saw the gleam of metal, and he swiftly shoved Wilbur away. The sword grazed his arm and crunched into his side. The army behind him cried out, and some soldiers took to the skies and streaked down towards Schlatt. Tommy didn't have to raise a sword as Schlatt was swiftly apprehended.

Schlatt's head is pressed into the dirt as Phil runs over to Tommy. Wilbur had scrambled to his feet and rushed over alongside a frantic Techno. Techno looked the wound over before stiffly turning towards Schlatt.

Tommy shot out a hand, "Don't kill him. The people of Olvunir will put him on trial."

Wilbur mouthed 'Olvunir' as Tommy slowly lost consciousness. Niki and Tubbo ran over with bandages spilling from their arms. A few winged people stepped forward with health pots and regen pots.

Tommy felt _cold_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Word count: 691  
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16QXu3E3NEU  
> Another song I was gonna use: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQt2mYCZYnw


	5. No one's ever gonna love me like that again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

The cold felt like home to Tommy. Olvunir was always cold because of how high it was, and the constant winds didn't help. The Antarctic Empire was just as icy as its namesake. Phil used to joke that after his first bout of hypothermia, his body gained resistance to the sickness.

So why did this cold feel so uninviting?

This was not the cold that you snuggle into warm blankets to escape. Nor the cold that disappears as cocoa warms you from the inside. This cold was the same as freezing hospital tiles, the unforgiving marble floor from home, and the bitterness of death.

But Tommy felt alive? Right?

He knew he was alive the second he blinked awake in the white hospital room of Manburg. There was an IV in his arm, an oxygen mask over his mouth, and bandages sitting snug against his stomach. He wasn't alone as the rest of the SBI + Tubbo sat sleeping around him. 

He mumbled and reached out a hand to Techno, who sat closest to him. His hand was just brushing Techno's when Techno lurched up and stared at Tommy. Tommy glanced around again as Techno woke the others with a shout.

Noticing Phil's dark wings folded dutifully behind him reminded him of his own wings sitting cramped. Phil gently ran a hand through the feathers, seemingly reading Tommy's mind.

"Hey, kid. How do you feel?" Wilbur spoke up from his right side.

"How Dream probably felt when I hit him with my cart." Tommy groaned and leaned towards Phil's touch.

A snort sounded from the doorway, and looking over revealed Dream and what appeared to be the rest of the SMP, standing there. Tommy raised a hand to wave before letting it drop.

"We got regen pots if needed." Dream stepped in slightly to place the potions on the table.

Tommy suddenly sat up, "Where is Schlatt?"

"Your people were very adamant about keeping an eye on him themselves," Techno spoke up from Tommy's left. 

"You have so much fucking explaining to do." Wilbur stared at the apologetic looking Tommy.

"Uuuuhhh..."

"OH! He ran away from home when he was 15 because he wasn't happy there. He's also the crown prince of the land he ran from. He made trips back and forth from Olvunir before he completely left! I know this!" Tubbo spoke rapid-fire and took a deep breath in at the end.

"There you go bitch boys. That's all you get!"

"I didn't know Queen Charlotte was pregnant when I fell." Phil smoothed out some of Tommy's feathers.

"You knew my mother?"

"And your father. I worked in the palace for a while before leaving for the same reason you did. I saught happiness."

The room was bathed in an unknown emotion as Phil pulled the now crying Tommy into his arms.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye, and now I'm expected to rule?" Tommy sobbed.

The room slowly emptied as people gave the greaving father and son space. Techno left with one last head pat to Tommy, and Wilbur only looked saddened.

Phil gently soothed Tommy and tucked him back under the covers as he had cried himself to sleep. Phil decided to pay a visit to Schlatt as he watched Tommy curl around his injury in his sleep.

  
Tommy woke back up to Techno sitting silently next to him. He sat with his legs up on the chair next to him, reading a book. Tommy looked him over and sighed deeply. Techno immediately looked up at him.

"How long have I been stuck here?" Tommy lolled his head.

"About four days in total. Two from when you last woke up."

"Great... How's Olvunir been?" 

"They're doing just fine. Dream and Phil have been helping them integrate into the SMP." 

"Fuck yeah, stage one of taking over DSMP already starts!" Tommy whooped and lifted his fists.

Techno only smirked and ruffled his hair, "The people are talking about a coronation. Any idea what that's about?"

"That, my dear brother, is when I have to sit still for four hours, as an old dude spouts some old words or some shit."

"Mhmm... When is this coronation planned for?" 

"I don't know. Maybe in a few weeks since the people are setting up new towns, churches, and the castle."

"Your people are very speedy at building. The castle they said they were building is already more than halfway done, and they started it two days ago."

"Good god," Tommy slumped back into his pillows with a huff.

Tommy sat for a few more minutes before growing obviously restless. Techno looked him over before closing his book and standing with an outstretched hand.

"Come on kid. Let's go visit your subjects."

Tommy was lifted to his feet and was delighted to know he had no pain from moving. Techno led him out of the hospital and down the prime path to the empty space of land on the northeast side of the SMP. He walked through the newly constructed towns and waved at the people who leaned out of their windows to cheer at him.

Tommy finally noticed the castle Techno had been talking about. It looked like the builders had taken inspiration from the castle on Old Olvunir but added new designs to it. Some towers were placed differently, and it looked smaller. But it looked like his own slice of home, and that was what mattered.

Looking around, Tommy could see his people settling and growing into something new. It warmed Tommy to see such a loving and warm group standing behind him. Walking farther into the town, Tommy almost cried at the statue that stood in the center of the entire town. 

It was a carving of him draped in the jewels and cape from the Finale. He had a sword standing in front of him with his hands neatly folded on the hilt. His wings were outstretched, and his face was looking to the heavens. He cried and shouted his appreciation down the streets of New Olvunir.  
  
  
  
  
Techno was right in the fact that it only took the workers two more days to complete the castle. Three weeks after that had, Tommy standing in front of the crowd gathering on the front steps of the palace. He stood wearing the deep red cape his father once wore and the jewels hanging from his ears that his mother once gushed over. 

The priest in charge of the ceremony stood behind Tommy with the crown raised in his hands. Tommy gracefully kneeled in front of the priest and bowed his head. The priest spoke for one last time before gently placing the crown on his head. 

In a swift but graceful movement, Tommy stood and faced the crowd that was now cheering. The other members of the SMP stood at the bottom of the steps cheering for him. His family, Techno, Phil, Wilbur, and Tubbo stood to the right of him, clapping and cheering. 

Golden banners waved beautifully in the wind, and confetti tossed by the people soared through the sky. Tommy dipped his head to the crowd before smiling widely. He giggled to himself as he looked out across the sea of people.

Tommy wasn't cold anymore.  


  
  
  
  
But there was one last thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what to put here but uuhhh I hope you are excited about the last chapter. We're gonna wrap this up with Schlatt's trial and maybe some fluff in the next chapter. This chapter is a bit dialog heavy.
> 
> Word count: 1,218


	6. He was just sorta charismatic and white alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family

"May I present His Majesty, King Tommy!" Two guards swing the front doors of the castle open. 

Tommy steps out in front of the crowd, who jeers at the kneeling figure of Schlatt. Schlatt's hands sit tied behind his back, and his hair curls unruly around his shoulders.

Tommy standing on the steps of the palace, "JSchlatt, you have been found guilty of unjust imprisonment of your citizens, enslavement, prosecution on gender, and forced disappearances. How do you respond?"

Schlatt gurgled, "I did it! Not because-"  
He choked on his words and tried to cough them up, "I didn't w a nt t o."

Tommy looks him over and raises a hand, "Schlatt will not be killed for his crimes. He will be sent away to seek mental help in the capital of Espene. Our close ally."

The crowd pauses before continuing to cheer. Tommy glances back down at Schlatt before sighing in pity. Guards march over to gently move Schlatt to his feet.

"NO! Ple a se. I didn't w a nt t o." Schlatt lolled his head to the side and gurgled. 

Tommy put his faith in the people he spoke to in charge of Schlatt's care. After all, he knew the man who ruled that kingdom. The man was blunt and self-deprecating, but Tommy trusted him with his life. Maybe some time out of the SMP would wash away whatever was infecting him.

Tommy strolled through the streets of Olvunir later that day. He helped a few people with their heavy lifting and even assisted some of the builders with the new houses. He ran a few errands and helped some farmers move their vegetables to the market.

As the sky began to turn orange, Tommy headed back up to the castle. He slowly peeled off the layers of clothes he was forced into for the trial. Gently he pulled off his mother's jewels and his father's crown. Pulling on his signature red and white tee, he hopped down the steps and exited through the back of the castle.

He walked through L'manburg and waved to the new president as she passed him. Niki laughed as Tommy bowed deeply in front of her. He pattered off and climbed the hill Phil's house sat on.

The oak door was pulled open before he could grab it. Tommy was suddenly wrapped up in a hug by Wilbur, who pulled him into the house. Tommy sat at the dining room table as the rest of the SBI + Tubbo placed dinner on the table. 

Tommy sat, surrounded by family, and he couldn't be happier as Phil patted his feathers as he passed. Phil had begun teaching Tommy his flight tricks and fighting style.

THE END

?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE FINISHED BOIS. ᵘⁿˡᵉˢˢ? I hope you enjoyed this story! I await your theories with a smile :) Shorter chapter but there wasn't a lot to wrap up so eh. I fought with myself on writing King Thomas or King Tommy but I don't know if Tommy is comfortable with the name Thomas being used so I just stuck with Tommy to be safe.
> 
> Word count: 453  
> You can find me on these socials!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/10000regrets  
> https://www.instagram.com/too_many_regrets/
> 
> I JUST SPEEDRAN A STORY LETSSSS GOOOOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
